


Misstep of The Beyond

by daughter_of_hades_123



Series: Suit of Iron, Heart of The Beyond [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, The Beyonder Had A Heart, The Beyonder Is Actually a Good Guy, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_hades_123/pseuds/daughter_of_hades_123
Summary: "Fate has a way of bringing people together."The Beyonder wasn't heartless, on the contrary, he was more curious than anything.Especially when it came to Howard Stark's cousin. Their union resulting in a child, a little girl named Antoinette Stark.





	Misstep of The Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know why this particular idea popped into my head, but it refuses to leave me alone. So I was like "hey, why not publish it?" And here it is. Just felt like trying something new I guess?
> 
> Plus the idea of Tony not being the actual offspring of Howard Stark, I thought, could prove interesting. As for the pairings, well...what can I say? I was feeling bolder than usual.xD
> 
> (Below is the fan cast of who I envision playing the roles.)
> 
> The Beyonder - Matt Bomer
> 
> Female Antionette 'Toni' Stark - Lucy Hale

( **New York City, New York, September 1970)**

Sophia King absentmindedly brushed a lock of warm chestnut hair out of her eyes while scanning the gloomy Manhattan street around her. A scowl had wormed it's way onto her delicate features when she once again failed to spot the canary yellow of an available taxi cab. Clutching her violin case closer to her body, the young woman's frown deepened when a few droplets of water landed on her head.

_Perfect_. Now she could be cold, tired, late _and_ wet all at once.

' _Don't bother with an umbrella Sophia, darling. After all there's only a 12% chance of rain, they said so on the news,"_ the woman recalled her mother's words petulantly, shifting slightly on her feet trying to adjust the case better against her body. Thankfully the leather had been treated so as to be water-proof though she still hated that it was getting wet. ' _I swear I'm going to shove an umbrella up her a-oh, a cab!'_

Sophia nearly stumbled down the slick marble steps in her haste to get to the car in time. She didn't think she had ever seen a more beautiful sight in her life! Her feet were barely just two steps away from the door when a tanned hand that was _not her own_ grabbed the handle.

"Hey! That one is mine!" Fierce brown eyes flashed left onto the man who had the audacity to steal _her_ ride. "Go find another cabby, buddy."

"Sorry, but I got here first," was the flippant response he gave, accompanied by a lazy smile. Had she not been so infuriated at the moment, Sophia would have definitely been giving him a second look-over. Slightly wavy raven-black hair, bronzed skin, symmetrical features startlingly bright sky-blue eyes- _no, wait-_ they were more of a forest-green. Either way it made for a handsome picture to look at.

"I need the cab more than you," she insisted snapping herself back into reality.

"And, how do you know what _I_ need the cab for?" He countered easily, oddly amused by the frustrated look in her eyes, "You know what they say, life is short; you can't waste it on the frivolous stuff. "

"Look, I'm running late for a rather important event," she began with pursed lips, part of her wanting nothing more than to slap the infuriating grin off his face. Instead she drew in a deep breath, calming herself "how bout I give you a twenty to take this one…?"

He shrugged, leaning against the door and folding his arms.

Heaving a breath of frustration she reached down into her jacket pocket to fish out her wallet only to freeze a moment later. Her fingers dug through the thin cloth stubbornly, but were only grasping at air for about five minutes. It was that moment when her mind chose to helpfully remind her that the place she normally kept her wallet-her purse-had been left back in the confines of her room. She barely withheld the urge to curse at her own stupidity.

"Problem, Ma'am?" The man asked, an infuriatingly smug grin in place while peering at her over his Ray-Bans. "Did you perchance forget your wallet at home?"

"I-" She gulped, how utterly foolish she must have looked in that moment. "I don't suppose you have a phone I could borrow? I need to call someone."

She managed to keep the sniffle out of her voice. This day was just turning to complete shit on her and she was nearing her limit.

"I could do that," the man began cocking his head to the side clicking his tongue a moment later tossing a thoughtful glance towards her violin case. "What is it you play, might I ask?"

"Violin," Sophia answered impatiently, checking her watch now. "I don't mean to be rude sir, but I should have been arriving at the Beacon Theater over fifteen minutes ago, and so I would really appreciate being able to use your cell right now."

The man arched a neatly styled brow, almost as if asking how that was his concern. "Are you always this stressed?"

She scowled at him.

He only smiled back at her. For just a moment, it felt like the rain had stopped, as if the tiny droplets were suspended in midair. Then she blinked once and Sophia was back under the torrential downpour and the dusky gloom that came along with it.

"You know, I _might_ have just been heading that way myself. Care to share a ride?" He offered lightly.

Sophia hesitated. On one hand getting into a cab with a complete and utter stranger seemed pretty reckless to her. For all intents and purposes he could have been some kind of model-worthy serial killer who after getting her all alone would drug her, dragging her off into a dark alley somewhere, kill her and rip her skin off before eating her vital organs(or something like that). On the other hand, it would take at least an hour and a half for her mother or someone to send a car out to pick her up, she'd _really_ rather not catch a cold.

Plus, she did know at least _some_ Aikido.

"Alright," she relented letting her shoulders finally sag in defeat. The man seemed to smile in triumph moving aside to allow her to slide into the cab first, probably a foolhardy attempt to save her from getting drenched any further than she already was. Even so, Sophia did still appreciate the gesture offering a tight-lipped smile. He slid in beside her, his left knee just barely brushing against her right one while leaning forward to give the driver the address.

' _Huh, he's so warm..._ ' was the woman's only thought before seeing him lean back. "Erm, I-I would like to thank you. For the ride." She added a moment later seeing his slight look of confusion. "I'm Sophia by the way, it's a pleasure."

She held out her hand. He stared at it, blinking. She frowned.

Then, slowly, he took it into his own giving a firm, solid shake.

"Likewise," the stranger said though it didn't seem quite so sincere especially with his next words, "call me Frank."

* * *

" _I glanced at him as he gazed up at the night sky, and I suddenly fell for him, like all the shooting stars above_."

* * *

( **King Residence, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma)**

"How could you possibly have been so foolish Sophia?!" The older man snapped, "you had the entire world open to you and yet you've chosen to destroy all of your prospects with this one foolish decision-"

"Father _please,_ I'm keeping the baby." Her voice is soft but full of resolve, the resolve her and her family are known for. From the corner of her eye she can see the way her cousin cringed at her words, fully aware of how her own father-Benjamin King-recoiled at her words.

She was reminded of just how alone she really was; She would _always_ be alone.

"Are you serious? Are you even thinking daughter?" Benjamin regained his composure quickly, immediately firing off harsh words and ill-tempered thoughts. "That _idiot_ of yours is well and truly gone for good-" she scowled at the jab "-and you wish to keep his _bastard_ child!"

Sophia felt whatever fraying thread holding her together snap abruptly, rising from her seat where she sat in silence for the last hour and a half or so. She could feel the beginnings of a panic attack clawing at her from the inside. Still, she refused to show any sign of weakness.

"And why wouldn't I? After all the child is mine as well, or did you forget?" She challenged.

_There was fire in her eyes._ Her cousin would recall later on, almost fearfully as he recounted the events.

"No one has to know." Her father said as though the solution were obvious, as though Sophia herself should have already figured out what needed to be done. When he spoke again, his words were cold and uncaring for the life being nurtured within her, "an abortion would work best, otherwise the little wretch may likely become a potential problem later down the-"

His words were cut off by a slap. One that made Howard Stark's eyes turn wide, looking between his equally wide-eyed uncle and positively super P.O. cousin.

Words flew from her mouth that no one ever thought she'd even think, let alone say out loud. And Howard knew instantly from the look in his uncle's eyes that they'd hit their mark. In that instant the relationship between the two of them shattered into glassy shards. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Howard spent the rest of the night lamenting how he just stood there, watching his cousin pack what little she owned and rush out the door never to return.

The regret wouldn't come until later, much later, when he and his wife were standing in the hospital room with only the sounds of a small infant's wailing to comfort him.

Howard almost felt pity for the small pink bundle. He was no family man after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If not, well...can't please everyonexP


End file.
